Unforgivable
by lovinlife1112
Summary: this story is about edward leaving but bella getting pregnant and rose and alice come back and help with the baby
1. Chapter 1

Don't leave

I Do Not own any of the twilight series

BPOV

" No you cant do this Edward!" I whispered " You said you loved me."

"I was merely trying to lighten up your life" He stated coldly

He ran into the forest and me being me I followed I stumbled so many times and I knew for sure he was gone.

When I was found they took me back home and the doctors checked me. The whole time I repeated over and over he's gone.

The next day I found out I was pregnant. As I sat there I thought it was over my life was over. Then the thoughts flooded through my mind , "how am I going to tell Charlie" , "Why me?"

***************************1 year later************************************

So Rosalie and Alice ended up coming back I had a little girl, I named her Brandii. The only thing i didnt like about her she reminded me so much of Edward.


	2. Surprise Surpise

Once Again I Don't own The Twilight

If I don't get at least two reviews I am closing this story!!!!

I don't care if they are flames just review

________________________________________________________________

BPOV

Edward, he was the love of my life, now I don't care if he ever comes back I have Alice and Rosalie now I don't need him nor do I want him.

"Momma" Brandii said wait a second she can talk oh my gosh!!!!

"Rose , Alice She just said her first word!!!!" I all but screeched down the stairs of our new home.

"No way she's ----" Alice was interrupted by the doorbell

Who's that I wasn't expecting anyone , I wondered. As I opened the door standing there was Edward " As if you never existed….." I screeched at him and slammed the door in his face unsuccessfully as he caught the door he whispered " Bella. . . . My Bella"

" No Not _YOUR Bella" I harshly stated _

" Bella let me explain" He calmly stated

"I think You've done enough explaining about a year ago!" I Screamed in his face

" Bella I was trying to keep you safe and for you to forget about me" He said in his velvety voice

" How could I forget about you if you got me pregnant!" I screamed with all my anger

Edward froze, from shock I believe, " I- I cant get you P-P- Pregnant." He said hesitantly

"Well guess what you did and you didn't have any part of her 3 months in this world so I rather you leave and maybe come back a quarter to never." I sarcastically stated

If vampires could cry I could tell he would be then all of a sudden I felt sorry "No Bella stay strong." I repeated over and over in my mind " Edward I didn't mean it I'm sorry" I apologizes sorrow dripping heavily in my voice .

When I said that he looked at me and said " Bella I am so sorry I shouldn't of came here so I'll be leaving now."

" Your seriously going to hurt me like this again?" Bella said in monotone she could feel herself getting closer and closer back to the numbness the pain the everything.


	3. Routine

I don't own the twilight saga

If I get 3 reviews I will add 2 more chapters tomorrow!

EPOV

My head was torn between her being happy and her being safe.

" Who the hell is down there" Rose bitterly asked

" Its Edward" I replied

" What the Fuck" She screamed

BPOV

I heard Distant screaming Rosalie probably. I was being shaken I heard my angel's voice waking me out of my numbness " Bella? Bella, please wake up Bella!"

I quickly snapped out of it " Edward…" my voice frail

"Bella I love you and I always will just give me another chance."

At that moment I remembered every thing and I was livid mad.

" Just Fuck it fuck it all" I screamed

I looked at his face and it was confused " W-W-What? I-I……"

With that he left out of the door and all of a sudden I broke down crying and through breathless sobs crying " Edward ,Edward…."


	4. Responsibilities

don't own the twilight saga obviously!

I might end the story because nobody is reviewing….

Next week my new story will be up!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I need to go back but I cant bring myself to do so. She doesn't want me anymore. But my daughter needs a father and I have to fulfill that. I made a u turn and went back to the house.

BPOV

"Bella" Edward nervously asked " Bella, I don't care if you don't love me any more we had a child together so I think I should take my rightful place as father."

"Edward I do love you but I don't know if I can trust you….." I said my voice wavering

)()()()()()(())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((()()()(()()(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))((((()())))))))))))

EPOV

EEEEEKKKK! SHE STILL LOVES ME!

" I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust back" I proudly stated

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I am guessing we are back together now. I have dreamed of this day and It finally came.

" so you're just letting him back into your life after everything?" Rose screeched wow she was pissed

"Well….."

A/N: Dont you hate me muahahahaha

reviews are better than edward coming back!!


	5. Decisions

Hey every one I was thinking that maybe I can hold a contest

For my story though of course

I am picking the top two people to write the next two chapters with me

Write the next chapter or how you think it should be and I will read them and choose witch one is the best

DEADLINE IS in 4 days!!!


	6. New Beginnings

I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own twilight

My story I was going to make has been put on hold because I want to continue this story thanks to a reviewer who inspired me you know who you are

__________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

" Of course I am Rose" I said unsure " I love him the way you love Emmett and Alice loves Jasper"

Rose and alice left the love of their lives for me and for that I owed them I turend to Edward and said. " tell everyone to come back all of them"

"Anything for you " Edward said

He dialed some number on the phone and talked too fast for human ears to hear .

Alice and Rosalie were smiling and Alice was jumping as usual when she heard exiting news. But I was incredibly nervous and then my mind was flooded with thoughts like "What if he leaves again" , "What if everything wont be ok?" , " Am I making the biiggest mistake in my life?"

" Can I see my baby?" Edward asked excitedly

"of course you can Edward' I said a smile playing at my lips

I ran upstairs and got Brandii she was looking at me as if she knew what was about to happen.

"Daddy?" she said and pointed at Edward

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There will be more tomorrow

Reviews are better than Becoming a father


	7. Family

I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own twilight

Well since nobody us entering my freaking contest I am closing it gosh you guys are so mean to me lolz.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Epov

_She called me daddy she hasn't even met me twice and she knows I am her dad! _

" _Yes?" I said my voice wavering_

" _Why did you leave?" My Daughter questioned me _

_I looked at Bella quizzically _

" _well somehow she knows everything that happened read her mind and you will probably see why." Bella said a with a very scared tone_

I read her mind but instead of words I saw pictures and video. Bella was shaking and crying but then she was a zombie i didn't like watching that it made me feel horrible that I did _that_ to her.

" Bella I'm so sorry I am so ,so sorry." I said between dry sobs

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

_**DING-DONG**_

_Again? I thought. I opened the door and saw my big teddy bear of a brother and Jasper , I shuddered at the thought of the last time I saw him and what it all caused. Jasper looked shocked oh crap I forgot he can feel the feelings in the room._

"_Come in" I said nervously_

_Emmett immediately smiled and came in Jasper was hesitant but came in soon after Emmett. _

_Alice and Rosalie squealed and ran up to them I went over to Edward who was holding Brandii. After Alice and Rose finished Carlisle and Esme walked in and smiled nervously at me and I reassured them I was okay with a smile. All of a sudden all attention was on Brandii._

" _Oh ,Bella your babysitting?" Carlisle asked _

"_Actually……"_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

_I know its kinda late but how awesome is that I am going to start uploading 5 times a week?_


	8. its not you its me

A/N: I am Putting This Story on Hiatus because I cannot come up with any more ideas! And no one wants to help me with ideas. Or anything.


	9. YAY!

Guys I am going to start up again so you are really lucky guys my next chap will be up soon


	10. Surprises and Broken Bookshelves

Disclaimer I do not own the character

Bpov

"Well…. She is mine and Edwards…" I nervously whispered

"You and Eddikins had sex!?" Emmett practically yelled "I was starting to think my dear Eddikins was gay!"

Edward chased Emmett up stairs when I heard a loud crash and as fast as my human legs could carry me and saw my bookshelf on the floor. "Emmett" I snarled

"It was Eddie!' he said accusingly

I looked over at Edward who was looking at me cautiously "Downstairs now" I said in a scary tone.

Surprisingly they listened and went downstairs everyone was cuddling Brandii and looking at her. "She has Edwards Hair and nose." Esme said lovingly

"Yeah" I said

"Sorry Bella" Jasper said


	11. WHAT

Disclaimer ugh I don't own the characters.

******************************************************************************************

BPOV

"Sorry Bella" Jasper Said

We all stared at him in pure shock I couldn't find the right words to say .

"its not your fault…" I started " its mine"

"What??!" everyone said in unison all eyes turned to me

" if I wasn't so clumsy and such a danger magnet this wouldn't have happened and you all know its true!!" I screeched

" Stop saying that Bella." Edward whispered through clenched teeth

I gave him a look and he dropped it "Edward Jasper and Emmet meet me outside" Carlisle said.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Outsinde EPOV

"Does she know we aren't staying?" Carlisle said


	12. Explanations

Hey guys sorry my last chappie was short I just got TWO freaking 10 week old puppies so its pretty hard to fucking keep up with all this shit! They r always pissing everywhere!!!! And Plus from now on I am going to make longer chapters!!! On 1 condition if you guys review review review at least 4 or back to shorties!

DISCALIMER I WILL NEVER OWN TWILIGHT!!!

()()()()(!$!$%^&*()$%

EPOV

As the words left Carlisle's mouth I lunged at him " I have a fucking family now!!!" I snarled

" You want me to just leave them?"

Emmett and Jasper pulled me off of Carlisle and held me back Emmett whispered really low "look at the door"

When I looked at the door I saw Bella standing there with tears in her eyes " So your not staying?" she said shakily

"No listen they're going to leave not me!" I pleaded

" Edward if you were going to leave you should have never came back" she said and ran away.

I caught up to her easily and told her that we should go to the meadow and talk

"oh so you could break up with me again?" she said

"No I would never do that to you ever again." I said

the meadow

"Bella _they _are leaving , not me!" I said hopefully

" Why?" Bella Wondered

" Because Carlisle thinks people will get suspicious."

"This is going to kill Rose and Alice' I said

" Well Bella the truth is they are leaving too"

"WHAT?"

" I am staying for you and the baby."

"No I want them to stay they have to!"

We walked back to her house and we just talked about what we did while we were away from each other at numerous occasions she grimaced as I explained what I did the whole time which was finding out where Victoria was. We laughed a little when I told her that I crashed into a tree while tracking Victoria.

We finally got to Bella's house and we went inside. Everyone was sitting on the couch and were really nervous .

"So when were you guys planning to tell me?" Bella hissed

"Well we are supposed to be leaving tomorrow…." Rose and Alice said in sync

**(A/N I was going to end it right here but I forgot the promise I made…..)**

" **Leaving tomorrow?" Bella said **

**Wow she is hot when she is pissed well that's my girl **

" **Bells we -" Alice said**

" **No don't I understand just don't think you will be able to see Brandii." Bella interrupted **

"**WHAT?" Rose said, " I thought i was the Godmother!"**

" **I guess I have to find a new one" Bella said**

**BPOV**

**My heart was breaking 6 very important people in my life are about to walk out on me again really I mean come on if they were going to leave they should have never came back. Gosh why does this always happen to me?**

**."What did you just say?" Rose and Alice said in unison**

" **I said you guys wont be able to see Brandii!" I screamed**

" **You know what I am leaving but I'm taking Brandii!" Rose growled at me**

**She grabbed Brandii out of my hands and ran. I curled into a ball and rocked back and forth my own blood and love was just stolen from me, by her godmother.. What did I do to deserve this? My baby …….**

" **Bella??" Edward said his voice dripping with worry **

**I didn't know I passed out wow this is way too much for a human to take in in one day. **

"**Edward…." I whispered " She took her…my baby….my baby….."**


	13. I'm Sooo sorry

Important A/N!!!!!

_**Starting August 17 I am going to start updating every other weekorr maybe every 2.5 weeks I know you guys are going to be pissed but I am sooooooooooooo sorry I promise you if I can I will try to update 3 times a week until august 17 then it will be what I explained**_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys sorry just got back from my friends house I havent seen her in forever lol oh and for the person that said on a review "That was short and stupid" FLOZ OFF! I just had to tell you guys what was up geez!

I cant do long chapters due to my puppies so sorry

Disclaimer I am not nor will I ever be Stephanie Meyer I

_____________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

_Where do I go…. Rose thought wonderingly_

_I cant believe the nerve of Rosalie I cant believe she would do this to Bella she knows that Brandii is Bella's whole world._

"_My Baby….My Baby…..My Baby…" was all Bella was saying _

" _Where is she?" Bella suddenly shrieked_

_Alice looked into the future to see where Rose would be "She is headed to Port Angles but she wont be there for another 15 minutes. She wont stay there for long though so we need to go now." Alice said _

"_Edward ,Emmett, and Jasper go after her." Alice said, " Edward, because it is his child, Emmett, because she is your wife, and Jasper so you can play with her moods."_

"_No I have to come!" Bella Shouted " She will listen to me"_

"_Bella….."_

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

_I have a new chappie system_

_1 review- short chappie_

_4 review- medium chappie _

_7 review - loooooooong chappie_

_9 review- 2 chappies in one day_


	15. Decisionssssssssssssssss

Hey guys don't worry I haven't vanished off the face of the earth! Here is your new chappie I will be updating a lot this weekend.

Disclaimer I dont own The twilight series

…..................................................................................................................................................................

BPOV

Why wont they let me go to help them get rose back? It will be just like old times me riding on edwards back breathing in his scent how I long for that.

I looked up at him with my brown doe like eyes and said " Please???" I was hysterical at this point.

"Bella to do that we would have to change you....." Edward said whispering the last part.

"...We cant talk about this right now! Cant you just carry me on your back?"I questioned still completely hysterical

"Bella are you serious? You could get hurt or worse!" Edward said worry lacing his every word.

"Just let her come!"

sorry guys but I gtg homework ya kno


	16. Thoughts

Hey guys... sorry im trying to update more... just dont kill me

DISCLAIMER...u know

* * *

BPOV

They finally gave in and then I jumped on Edwards back and we were out faster than I can blink. We ran through the forest while I sniffed in his scent the one I swore I would never smell again, hugging the body I swore to never hug again, loving the one who I swore to never love again. Then I thought... _do I really love him?? wait how could I ask myself that of course I love him.. but he left you... but he's back...._

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked interrupting my thoughts

" About things..." I said

" What things?" He wondered

"Just stuff" I said avoiding to tell him what was happening

"I understand If you don't want to tell me." He said perfectly disguising the hurt that was in his eyes but not in his voice.

"Whats the news with rose?" I asked Alice who had just caught up with us.

"she is almost there" Alice said

Once Edward heard that he started pumping his legs faster and faster to where I couldn't even see anything and as soon as it started it was over and we were face to face with rose and Brandii.


	17. Caught

Hey guys no time no...write.. i am really sorry.. The rest of the story will all be up today!  
I dont own twilight *  
BPOV

I stared at rose she stared at me with he bright red eyes... Wait Red eyes? I looked at my baby who was perfectly fine disregarding my thoughts i looked back at rose.

"You fed on a human?" Edward asked sound calm which i knew he wasnt. "No!" Rose said "my eyes changed color because i'm pissed!"  
" I dont care just give me my baby! I sceeched " She's mine" Rose said " Rose you can still be her godmother just come back bring her back to me!" I replied Rose's eyes started to lighten up to amber.

"come back rose we-." I said

"Emmet get her!" EdwaRD whispered so that only vampires could hear " She tried to trick you" edward said watching emmet grab rose and take Brandii " Rose gave me the scariest glare i have ever recieved in all my life. Worse than the stares i got in high school when i was with edward Then she did something unimaginable haha clifffy dont wory i swear on my life i will update the last chappie by saturday its a long one 


End file.
